Confusão dos cavaleiros de ouro
by Liligi
Summary: fic curta. história narra as confusões q os cavaleiros de ouro aprontam!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo um – Sophia

\\\ Reunião dos cavaleiros de ouro/

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam no templo de Atena conversando sobre os acontecimentos.

-Vocês perceberam que tudo piorou desde que o Seiya se tornou cavaleiro? – Falou um Camus tão frio quanto jamais foi...

-Deixa ele em paz!Ele é um bom garoto. – Defendeu Aiolia.

-Deixa de ser babão! Só porque ele é discípulo da Marin! – Falou Milo.

-O que tem ele ser discípulo da Marin? – Começou a se irritar

-TODOS no santuário sabem que você vive arrastando uma asinha pra ela.Aliás, nem isso afinal você não tem asa. – Falou Milo olhando em volta.

-Isso não é verdade!Eu...Eu...Não arrasto uma asa pra Marin! – Aiolia começava a corar furiosamente

-Aah, ficou vermelho!Que gracinha!

-EU NÃO TÔ VERMELHO!! – Corou ainda mais (se isso for possível)

Todos os cavaleiros na sala riram do pimentão Aiolia.

-Gente, respeitem os sentimentos do nosso colega. – Falou Saga antes de...Mudar de personalidade. – Respeitar é uma ova!Olha a cara dele tá tão vermelho que parece que uma colméia inteira voou para a cara dele!Hihihahahahaha!

-É verdade!! – riu Aldebaran com lágrimas escorrendo pelo o rosto

-Gente parem de rir do meu irmão! – Aiolos defendeu Aiolia (sim ele estava por lá)

-Cala a boca ô herói cadáver! – Falou Shura que ainda ria descontroladamente.

-Shura seu...A culpa de eu estar a 7 palmos do chão é sua! – Falou Aiolos entre os dentes

-Eu tenho culpa que você seja contrabandista?!

-Como assim contrabandista?! – Aiolos se descontrolava

-Você roubou a bebê Atena e ainda roubou o ultimo pacote de biscoitos de chocolate da sala do mestre!E também não tenho culpa que você confia cegamente na sorte, afinal você é imprudente, imbecil e retardado mental.

-Aiolia dá pra me dar um apoio aqui?! – Ele olhou pro Aiolia

-Eu não, quando isso aconteceu eu tinha quatro anos, tô por fora dos acontecimentos. – deu de ombros.

-Ora seu...(devido á grande quantidade de palavrões, não pudemos exibi-los, obrigado por sua atenção)...Eu te dou apoio quando você precisa e quando EU preciso você fica aí tirando meleca do nariz!!

-O que você quer que eu faça?Volte no tempo veja o que aconteceu e te defenda?! - aumentou o tom de voz.

-Pode ser! – Também aumentou o volume

-Oh,oh,oh podem parar de brigar! – Interveio Milo

-E você cala a boca, pra você tudo é rendição ou morte! – Falou Aiolia

-Pelo menos eu não fico por aí matando discípulos dos outros e com os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse tomado algum bagulho!

-Ora seu...EU NÃO SOU VICIADO!E além do mais eu tava sob o efeito do satã imperial do Saga, a culpa é toda dele!

-Ei, não venham me meter na sua briguinha bando de ralé! – Saga levantou-se irritado

-Não podemos provar que foi satã imperial, já que você ficou bom de novo! – Continuou Milo sem se importar com o comentário de Saga.

-Isso prova que eu estava sob o efeito do satã imperial!E você – olhou pro saga – Quem você tá chamando de ralé?

-Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de... – mudou de personalidade de novo – É claro que eu tive!Você Aiolia é um retardado que só pensa em duas coisas:Brigar e na Marin.

-Ei!

-E você Milo se acha o dono do pedaço mas na verdade você é um mosquitinho parasita!

-Ora seu...Pelo menos eu não sou um falso duas-caras!

-Como assim "duas-caras"? Você vai ver seu escorpiãozinho vagabundo!

-Vagabundo?

-Vagabundo sim.acha que eu não sei que todos os dias você sai com uma zinha diferente?!

-E o que eu posso fazer se todas as mulheres caem aos meu pés?!

-Convencido. – murmurou Aiolia, mas Milo ouviu e muito bem.

-É o sujo falando do mal lavado! É você que vive dizendo que é o melhor cavaleiros de todos que nem seu irmão é páreo pra você!

-Pelo menos eu não sou desconfiado, vingativo, obsessivo, rancoroso, vagabundo, orgulhoso e metido a conquistador!

-Pelo menos eu descolo algumas gatinhas e você que nem sequer consegue dar uns pegas na Marin!

-Gente dá pra parar de discutir? – Shaka levantou-se e fazendo um sinal de impedimento

-Você também não se safa, ô metido a Deus! – Falou Aiolia

-Como é que é?!

-É isso aí!Você é um perfeccionista, que gosta de tirar os sentidos dos outros.

-Nisso eu concordo com o Aiolia. – Falou Shura baixinho para Camus.

-E você aí!Acha que é um pedaço do céu...

-Não existe céu na mitologia grega seu bitolado! – Cortou Shura

-Olha quem você tá chamando de bitolado seu falso ambicioso!

-Eu sou o cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena.

-Sei!Acha que eu num vi você falando pro Afrodite que a Atena é uma ingrata por não reconhecer seu grande trabalho como cavaleiro?!

-Ui que emocionante dois bofes brigando por mim! – Falou Afrodite com a cara sonhadora

-Ninguém tá brigando por você sua biba! Você é um mal educado intrometido!– Falou Shura

-Maskinha, não vai me defender? – perguntou pro Máscara da Morte

-Não. – falou sem cerimônia.

-Aah. – Se levantou ofendido. – Você também não é nenhum Deus num pedestal sabia?!Você é mais um chorão!!

-Que? – se exaltou.

-É sim, pensa que eu não vi você chorando outro dia só porque entrou uma farpa no dedo? Você é só aparência, porque de forte você não tem nada!

-Olha aqui sua biba não fale coisas sem saber e vê se vai se esfregar em outro.

-Seu...Seu...Canalha! – Chorou.

-Ninguém merece! - falou Camus frio como sempre.

-Vo..Snif...cê também...Snif... não é...Snif flor que se cheire. – Falou Afrodite ainda chorando.

-É verdade. – Concordou Aldebaran

-O que você disse ô chifrudo?! – Se descontrolou

-Eu disse que é verdade seu picolé ambulante.

-Pelo menos eu não ando por aí exibindo minha galhada!

-O que você tá insinuando?

-Por que será que a Atena te escolheu como cavaleiro de touro?

-O que você tá insinuando? – repetiu mais zangado.

-Que sua mulher tá te dando um presentinho grande e que enfeita muito bem a cabeça!

-E eu só num digo que ela tá te traindo com o Saga porque ele é meu irmão gêmeo e porque eu num quero levar uma explosão galáctica na cabeça! - falou Kanon

-Kanon seu fofoqueiro!Eu disse que era segredo seu imbecil de meia tigela!

-É verdade quando dizem que os de gêmeos são ótimos pra botar chifres!

-Você também é de gêmeos, seu grande cara-de-pau!

-Seu vira-casaca!

-Quem quase afundou com o mundo e depois de preso se arrependeu e foi para o lado de Atena foi você!

-Mas você fez a mesma coisa com o Hades!

-Cala a boca!

-Não me diz o que fazer!

-Já chega!Vamos parar de discutir! – Falou Dohko

-E você nem se meta!Alguém que passou dois séculos e meio se escondendo nem chega a ser assunto! – Falou Saga

-Como é que é?

-É sim você é um covarde.

-Pelo menos eu não sou um assassino que fica mudando de face e penteado o tempo todo!

-Deixe o meu cabelo em paz!

-Devia era cortar esse ninho de rato!!

-Ora seu...E você? – Olhou pra Mu que dormia na cadeira ao lado – ACORDAAA!!

Mu levou um susto tão grande que caiu da cadeira

-Que que é isso? – perguntou se pondo de pé

-Todo mundo discutindo assuntos sérios e você dormindo, seu preguiçoso!

-Uaahh...Eu não sou preguiçoso! – bocejou.

-E mais! – começou Aiolia – Você é metido a filosofo, a bom líder, bom cavaleiro, mas acontece que você é tudo ao contrario, você num influencia ninguém!A prova disso foi quando Atena teve uma flecha cravada no peito,Você poderia ter convencido os outros de que ela realmente é Atena, mas nããão!Você tá sempre dormindo nunca se levanta pra brigar,Você é um super ignorante!

-Ah seu!!Você está perdido. – Mu usou a revolução estelar em Aiolia e esse usou relâmpago de plasma em Mu.

A festa estava feita todos começaram atacar uns aos outros e como os ataques não eram nada discretos acabou chamando a atenção de Atena.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?!

-Sai fora sua moncreia! – Afrodite acertou Saori em cheio que caiu no chão desacordada e a baderna continuou.

...No final do dia...

-Poxa, bem que a Atena podia pegar um pouco mais leve com a gente. – Falou Milo desanimado.

-Pois é. – Suspirou Aiolia. – Mas ela tá muito irritada porque o Afrodite chamou ela de moncréia e ainda jogou umas rosas piranhas nela!

-Parem de papo os dois e continuem trabalhando! – Advertiu Shura.

-Tá bom. – Responderam os dois uníssono.

Eles pegaram as vassouras e começaram a limpar o santuário que foi totalmente destruído com os golpes deles e Atena os obrigou a consertar o estrago sem usar seus poderes pra isso.

Fim do capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

\\ férias de verão/

Parte 1: Um passeio de barco.

Era finalmente verão, a estação mais esperada pelos cavaleiros de ouros que iriam viajar para uma praia paradisíaca tudo pago por Atena.

-Oba!!Finalmente é verão!! – comemorava Aiolia

-É, agora a gente pode descansar!Nada de templos empoeirados, doidos obcecados em dominar o mundo, malucas de cabelo roxo...Digo deusas de cabelo roxo. – Falou Milo

-Mas pra onde nós vamos esse ano? – Perguntou Mu – Eu não quero ir pra aquela praia deserta e poluída que a Saori nos manda todo ano!

-É, eu também não!O pior de tudo é que a gente fica numa casa caindo aos pedaços que tem mais teia de aranha do que espaço, em que duas pessoas tem que dormir no mesmo sofá e ela ainda manda a gente fazer "serviços comunitários" limpando a praia só pra ela tomar banho! – Protestou Mascara da morte.

-Além de a praia ser poluída, essa é a época em que as águas-vivas se reproduzem e todo santo ano a gente sai cheio de queimaduras! – Falou Shura

-Não vamos aceitar isso esse ano! – Aiolos disse

-É! – todos responderam em uníssono.

-Oi, meus queridos cavaleiros! – Saori entra na sala

-Oi Saori. – Fala Mu sem graça.

-Então, vocês pensam em ir a praia?

-Claro. – todos responderam

-Eu tô indo comprar as passagens aéreas

-Nós vamos Saori. – Se apressou Saga em dizer

-Nós vamos é? – Perguntou Shaka

-Claro! – virou para os amigos e pisca o olho e depois se volta para Saori – Você é uma Deusa muito ocupada, deve estar cansada e você não pode se cansar ou vai criar rugas.

-É Saori, Você acha que o Seiya vai te olhar se você estiver com rugas e pior ainda nos concursos de belezas vão jogar legumes em você! – Falou Milo

-Ela nunca ganha um concurso mesmo. – Falou Afrodite

-O que? – perguntou Saori

-Eu disse...- Afrodite começou, mas Milo tapou a boca dele

-Nada! – riu falsamente

-Okay... – Ela sai.

-Ufa!Afinal qual é seu plano Saga? – pergunta Milo

-Cheguem perto. – todos se reúnem e Saga conta o plano.

-É genial! – Fala Aiolia

-Claro que é!Eu sou um gênio do mal!Hihihahahaha – Se gaba Saga

Todos olham torto pra ele.

-Digo,Do bem...Isso um gênio do bem!Hahaha! '

-Vamos logo colocá-lo em prática! – Falou Dohko

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

..No aeroporto...

-Bom, então vamos embarcar meus cavaleiros? – Perguntou Saori que agora vestia uma regata branca e um short jeans

-Vá na frente Atena, nós vamos...É...Vamos...Comer alguma coisa! – Falou Saga

-Mas tem comida no avião!

-Mas nós queremos cachorro quente, hamburgers, batatas fritas, hot dogs ...sabe como é haha! – Falou Mascara da morte

-Tudo bem então. – Ela e Tatsume embarcaram.

-Agora vamos nessa galera. – Eles embarcaram em outro avião que ia para Miami

...No Avião...

-Finalmente teremos um verão decente!

-Pois é!Chega de praias desertas, cabanas abandonadas, Água-Vivas e "serviço comunitário"

-E o principal: Chega de Saori!

-È!! – comemoraram todos

A viagem para Miami durava cinco horas (não sei se é isso, mas num interessa fic é fic), nesse meio tempo Aiolia brincava de videogame de luta, Aiolos ajudava as aeromoças com as comidas (não sabe-se se ele estava dando uma de conquistador ou se era manias de ajudar os outros), Mu dormia (como sempre),Shaka meditava, Mascara da Morte, Aldebaran, Camus, Dohko e Shura assistiam um filme, Milo dava em cima das aeromoças e Afrodite dava em cima dos passageiros, Saga e Kanon brincavam de mímica...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Desembarcaram de noite em Miami, pediram uma limusine e foram para o hotel mais caro de Miami que era em frente a praia.

-Espera Saga, como vamos pagar o hotel? – preocupou-se Shura

-Com os cumprimentos de Atena! – Tirou do bolso um cartão de crédito

-O cartão de crédito da Saori?!Seu pilantra!... – Falou Milo – Adorei!!

-Legal!Eu quero a suíte presidencial! – Falou Afrodite – E amanhã quero ir comprar umas roupas e...

-Cala a boca Afrodite! – Mascara da Morte

-E você Maskinha...Não quer ir fazer umas comprinhas comigo? – Começou a se esfregar nele

-Não!Sai fora!

-Mas Ela não vai ficar zangada quando descobrir? – Perguntou Mu

-Ela é tão tapada que nem vai perceber! – Falou Camus.

-E quando a fatura chegar? – falou Aldebaran

-Ela só paga, nunca olha o que tem na fatura. – Falou Kanon

-Como sabe? – perguntou shaka

-Sempre chegam muitas faturas, ela nunca confere!

-Okay, vamos logo com isso. – apressou Dohko.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo e foram pegar um sol na praia, o dia estava perfeito, nenhuma nuvem no céu, a água nem fria e nem quente, várias garotas bonitas, o que agradou a Milo, e Vários homens bonitos, o que agradou a Afrodite e o melhor: Nenhum lixo para eles catarem e nenhuma água-viva!

-Que dia perfeito! – Exclamou Aiolia

-Tá muito quente... – Disse Camus

-É verão, claro que tá quente! – Falou Aiolos

-Podia estar um pouquinho mais frio.

-Você já é frio por todos aqui e por todo o lugar! – Disse Kanon

-Cara, olha aquela menina como é linda! – disse Milo apontando para uma menina num biquíni azul.

-Vá em frente. – Disse Aldebaran

-Claro que vou! – E foi lá passar uma cantada na menina

-Será que ele sabe falar inglês? – indagou Shura

-Quem se importa? – falou Aiolia

-É, vamos tomar um banho! – Animou-se Kanon

-Eu vou ficar aqui. – Disse Camus

-Que seja! – Falou Aldebaran

-Eu vou fazer companhia para o Camus e para o Shakinha! – Disse Fro

-Eu mudei de idéia, eu tô com calor vou tomar um banho! – Disse Camus e seguiu os outros.

-Acho que vamos ficar só nós dois Shakinha! – Falou animadinho.

-Eu tô indo pra barraca. – anunciou

-Ah não!Fica aqui!O dia tá tão lindo e...

-Tchau...

-Hunf... – bufou irritado, mas acabou ao ver um cara que ele foi atrás.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Já era dez horas da manhã, o sol estava um pouco mais quente(como se isso fosse possível ),tudo estava do mesmo jeito, mas eles estavam entediados.

-O que vamos fazer o resto do dia? – Perguntou Dohko que remexia a terra com os pés

-Morrer! – respondeu Mascara da morte

-Ei gente que tal a gente ir passear de barco?! – Shura apontou para um cara que estava com um barco que tinha uma placa de "ALUGA-SE"

-Por que não?Vamos lá falar com o cara! – Falou Dohko

-Hi sir, for how long do you rent the ship? (Oi senhor, por quanto tempo você aluga o barco?) – perguntou Kanon

-I'm sorry.I cannot rent for you. (sinto muito.Eu não posso alugar para vocês.)

-Why not? (Por que não?)

-It Doesn't have gasoline (Não tem gasolina)

-And if we to buy the gasoline?Do you rent for us? (E se nós comprarmos a gasolina?Você aluga pra nós?)

-Sure.Why not? (Claro. Por que não?)

-Thank you. (Obrigado)

-You're welcome. Especially if you have money. (De nada.Especialmente se você tiver dinheiro.)

-Alright.We come back in few minutes. (Certo.Nós voltamos me poucos minutos)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-E então? – Quis saber Milo.

-Ele aluga se a gente comprar a gasolina.

-E a gente paga o aluguel? – Perguntou Saga.

-Só a metade.

-Depois eu que sou o ladrão mau-caráter.

-Certo vamos fazer uma vaquinha, quem trouxe dinheiro?

-Eu tenho.

-Eu também.

Em pouco tempo eles juntaram o dinheiro necessário, mandaram Milo ir comprar e Shaka para supervisioná-lo.

...Algum tempo depois...

-Então?Comprou a gasolina? – perguntou Aiolos

-Claro né!

-Então vamos lá.

Eles pagaram, colocaram a gasolina e foram.Saga resolveu ser o motorista e quase fez todo mundo se afogar então Aiolos foi conduzir, mas de repente...

-Ei...Alguem mais tá sentindo cheiro de queimado? – perguntou Aiolia

-É verdade... – Shura

-Aaahhh!!

-O que foi Dohko? – perguntou Aldebaran que se assustou com o grito

-O motor tá pegando fogo!!

-O que?

Todos se viram e vêem o motor em chamas.

"Tô ferrado!" pensou Milo

-Milo seu asno!!O que você fez? – perguntou Camus

-Nada...Eu não fiz nada!

-Sei!Qual a marca da gasolina que você comprou? – Kanon

-É...Era..da marca...Hum...err

-Não acredito! – falou Mu

-Em que? – perguntou Aiolos

-Esse imbecil comprou gasolina falsificada!

-O que?

-Ah, tava de USS 0,39 o litro, eu não podia desperdiçar a chance!

-Shaka, você não devia ter ficado de olho no Milo? – indagou Shura irritado.

-Não deu. – respondeu calmamente

-Por que não?

-Se eu abrisse meus olhos o lugar explodia!

-Ahhh!Ninguém merece!

-É!Muito obrigado,Milo.Agora estamos á deriva no meio do mar, com o motor pegando fogo!! – falou Saga irritadíssimo – Eu tenho vontade de arrancar teu pescoço! – Ele partia pra cima de Milo mas os outros o seguraram.

-Se acalma, irmão.Você não é o único que quer acabar com a raça desse mulherengo! – falou Kanon

-Quando a gente sair dessa situação me lembrar de usar a explosão galáctica nele!

-Okay.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Três horas haviam passado, nenhuma alma viva apareceu para salvá-los e o pior: Todos estavam morrendo de fome e com insolação.

-Eu sugiro que façamos um banquete de Milo! – Falou saga.

-Eu tô com tanta fome que comeria ele! - Disse Aldebaran

-Eu tô enjoado. – disse Afrodite

-Porque tem tantas Marin aqui?Ela não tinha ficado no santuário? – falou Aiolia que tava delirando por causa do sol.

-Ela num tá aqui mano. – Falou Aiolos

-Mas eu to vendo.

-A gente tem voltar logo!

-Ainda voto para que o Milo seja o nosso almoço! – Disse Saga

-Se a gente não estiver de volta em menos de meia hora serei obrigado a aceitar a oferta! – Falou mascara da morte com o rosto todo vermelho do sol

-Ui!Milo para o almoço que delicia! - falou Afrodite animado.

-Sai fora!Ninguém vai me fazer de almoço isso é canibalismo! – gritou Milo

-Mas é sua culpa nós estarmos á deriva!Você comprou gasolina falsificada de USS 0,39!Aliás o que você fez com o resto do dinheiro? – falou Dohko

-Eu...É...Guardei, pra sair com umas garotas...

-Ah seu galinha!

...Uma hora depois...

-Já chega eu tô faminto! – Falou Camus

-Marin meu amor! – Falou Aiolia abraçando Camus

-Sai fora! Eu não sou a Marin! – E empurra ele – Eu tô morrendo de fome! E o Milo é quem vai pagar pato!

-Eu hein!Sai fora! – Fala Milo se afastando

-Isso aí vamos come o Milo!! – comemorou Saga!

-Eu quero a coxa! – Disse Mascara da Morte!

-Eu quero os braços musculosos dele! – Disse Afrodite

-NÃOOOO!!

Todos pulam em cima de Milo e começam a mordê-lo, todos menos Aiolos, Aiolia (Que tava vendo a cara da Marin em todo mundo) e o Shaka.

-SOCORROOOOOOO!! – Milo gritou desesperado

Todos continuaram a comê-lo, mas de repente um grande barulho vinha detrás deles e eles param de comer o Milo para ir verem o que era.Era um navio da guarda costeira, eles acenaram e foram salvos por eles.

-Finally someone found us! (Finalmente alguém nos encontrou!)– disse kanon para o capitão

-The owner of the ship reported it disappearance. (O dono do navio informou o desaparecimento dele) – Disse o capitão.

-Ahh...Sorry!We had problems with the motor! – gota em Kanon e todos olham atravessado para Milo.

-Pelo menos eu não virei Almoço! – comemorou

-Mas você ainda vai receber o que merece... – Disse Aiolos

-Glup!O...Que você quer dizer com isso Aiolinhos?

-Que você vai pagar a indenização ao dono do barco do qual o motor pegou fogo por você ter comprado gasoline de 0,39 centavos!

-não por favor!Não seja tão cruel!! Buaaa – Grudou no pé de Aiolos

-Cala a boca ou a gente faz você ir pra praia de biquíni de menina e maquiado! – Disse Aldebaran

-Hihihahaha!Que ótima idéia. – Saga sorriu malignamente

-Tá bem!Eu pago!

Os cavaleiros de Atena voltaram para o hotel, Milo pagou a indenização ao dono do barco e estava tudo bem...Bom, fora eles estarem tão queimados que dava pra fritar um ovo neles, o Aiolia ainda tava vendo a Marin em todo canto e eles mal conseguiam se mexer por causa das queimaduras de 3° grau...É estava TUDO BEM!!


End file.
